


A Lover Whom is Worlds Away

by El_Raton



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Love, Poetry, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Raton/pseuds/El_Raton
Summary: So, this is literally just me being sappy over my comfort character from AoT. I love them so much I literally feel like I'm dying when I have a depressive episode and think about the fact that I can't see them. Anyway, enjoy.





	A Lover Whom is Worlds Away

My skin will grow while my hair will fade.

My scars will lighten while my teeth will darken.

My bones will groan while my mind will soften.

But I will always still pray that I meet you someday.

-Rosé

**Author's Note:**

> I have hope that no one will take this without crediting but you never know so, all I'm going to ask is that you don't steal it. Thank you for your honesty.


End file.
